


监禁6

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	监禁6

第六章  
　　作为一个男人，孟祈佑的腰细得过分。  
　　搂上去的刹那，还能感到他震一下。  
　　“我不会跳舞。”孟祈佑尽量离他远一点，但在被搂住的情况下，这种挣扎微弱得可笑。  
　　“没关系，跟着我的脚步。”刘连城靠得很近，他的气息拂过孟祈佑的脸颊，“就算跳错了，也没人笑你。”  
　　舞池中的男男女女还在跳，他们的目光总是若有若无的扫过孟祈佑。  
　　孟祈佑恍如针扎。  
　　庆幸这首曲子不长，当最后一个音符停止时，孟祈佑不禁长长出了一口气。  
　　刘连城风头太盛，很快被人缠住。  
　　孟祈佑走到吧台，问酒保要了一杯柠檬水。  
　　世上就有一种人，能把水喝出酒的感觉。  
　　胳膊搭在吧台上，慵懒的眯着眼睛。红色的唇被水湿润，无比诱人。而那上下吞咽的喉结，又让人想狠狠的，一口咬上去。  
　　刘连城偶然抬头，看到的就是这样一幅画面。  
　　勾勾手指。  
　　孟祈佑无奈，只能放了水杯过去。“连少？”  
　　“这是祈佑，刚出道不懂事，各位多担待些。”刘连城将孟祈佑介绍给众人。  
　　能跟刘连城搭上话的人，都是北汉和楚城有头有脸的人物。他们小心的藏住眼中惊讶，认真打量了孟祈佑两眼。  
　　能让刘连城如此郑重介绍的人，在他心里的地位可不一般。  
　　他们甚至想到，刘连城没有儿子，难道要扶持孟祈佑接替手里的事业吗？  
　　有了刘连城这一层关系，他们对孟祈佑十分客气，客气得近乎谄媚。  
　　刘连城带着孟祈佑跟人寒暄，不时指点他两句。  
　　从刘连城嘴里说出的话，是永远无法从资料上查到的，这是在黑白两道浸淫多年的经验。　　“觉得无趣？”刘连城侧头。  
　　“没有。”孟祈佑抿了抿唇，“只是觉得有点闷。”  
　　刘连城抬腕看了看表，“这个时候也该开始了。”  
　　“连少今晚还有安排？”  
　　“我带你去个地方。”  
　　走出大厅，转了个弯，停在一台电梯前。  
　　刘连城掏出一张卡，递给电梯前一个身穿黑西装的男人。  
　　那男人接了卡，往电梯的槽口一划，电梯门缓缓打开。  
　　刘连城带着孟祈佑走了进去。  
　　孟祈佑知道自己不该问，但是密闭的空间让他全身警觉起来。“连少，这是要去哪？”  
　　“去了你就知道了。”刘连城不愿说时，就算是孟祈佑，也无法逼他说出半个字。  
　　电梯停了，当电梯门打开的刹那，孟祈佑险些要被那冲出的声浪击倒。  
　　这简直是个地下王国，所有人疯狂的举着双手，看着一个方向，大声呐喊。  
　　在这种地方，就算朝着对方的耳朵大声叫喊，也一个字都听不见。  
　　刘连城拉着孟祈佑的手，来到楼上的一个包厢内。  
　　“连少。”包厢很大，坐着十来个壮硕的男人。他们一见到刘连城立刻站了起来，乖顺得像只小狗。  
　　“开始了吗？”刘连城随口问道。  
　　“已经开始了。不过前面没什么好货色，现在好戏才刚刚上场。”  
　　落地玻璃窗完全打开，居高临下，视野极佳。  
　　下面是一个巨大的铁笼，地上隐约可见碎裂的肉块和凝固的鲜血。  
　　铁笼旁边，是一个巨大的屏幕。  
　　“坐。”刘连城拍拍旁边，示意孟祈佑坐下来。  
　　孟祈佑就算坐下来，也和刘连城保持着一段距离。他的背脊挺得笔直，像一杆标枪。  
　　刘连城打了个响指，立刻有人将冰镇的红酒放在桌上。  
　　“来一杯？”刘连城斟了一杯酒递给孟祈佑。  
　　“连少，我不会喝酒。”孟祈佑婉拒。他是一杯就倒的体质，在这种地方他不敢喝醉。  
　　“连我的面子都不给？”刘连城挑眉。  
　　“是啊，孟哥，老板的酒不能不喝。”旁人跟着起哄。  
　　孟祈佑没有办法，只能接了过来。  
　　他本来想意思意思喝一口就行，但刘连城盯着，他把心一横，闭了眼睛一口吞下。  
　　上等的红酒，入口不烈，后劲极大。  
　　孟祈佑觉得脸颊有些发烫。  
　　“红酒不是这样喝的，要像这样，慢慢品。”刘连城又斟了一杯递给他。  
　　“连城，我真的不能再喝了。”孟祈佑心跳得厉害，头开始发晕。  
　　刘连城端着酒杯的手停在半空，没有一点收回去的意思。  
　　孟祈佑只能接了过来，喝了一口。  
　　刘连城满意了，“这酒真不错。”  
　　拍卖还在继续，一个美丽的少女被两个男人举着，托到了场中间。  
　　金发碧眼，容貌姣好，确实是个尤物。  
　　少女正在哭泣，眼泪像珍珠一样颗颗滚落下。这种无声的哭泣更能激发男人的施虐欲。当主持人把少女身上的薄纱扯下来时，场中的声浪达到了高潮。  
　　一百万、一百五十万、两百万……  
　　竞拍的数字不停攀升。  
　　孟祈佑双手紧握成拳，“这是在拍卖奴隶？”  
　　“不。”刘连城轻轻一笑，“是拍卖性奴。”  
　　“他们怎么能……”孟祈佑不敢置信，刷的一下站了起来。  
　　“没有什么不可能。”刘连城看了他一眼，“祈佑，何必生气，坐下。”  
　　孟祈佑强压着心头怒气，慢慢坐了下来。虽然肤色容貌天差地别，但这女孩无助的神情，让他想到了马馥雅。  
　　“连城，我想买下她。”这是他第一次明确向刘连城提出要求。  
　　刘连城动作一顿，把酒杯放回桌面，慢慢的道：“买下她？”  
　　孟祈佑犹豫了一下，最终还是点了头，“是。”  
　　刘连城眼中闪过一道光芒，“好，我帮你买下。”他看向孟祈佑，“祈佑，你要想清楚。她是性奴，她只会做一件事，就是跟主人上床。”  
　　孟祈佑毫不犹豫，“我知道。”  
　　刘连城转开目光，打了个手势，以一千万高价将那女孩买了下来。  
　　


End file.
